


A Case of Overkill.

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mentions of Blood, as in very ex-vampire, ex-vampires, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never under-estimate a friend of Bobby Singer's, even if she is wearing a pink sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Overkill.

She brushed her bloody hair out of her eyes and fixed the hunters with an icy stare. Perhaps they didn’t notice how her hand was trembling, or how her breathing was barely under control. She didn’t give a damn if they noticed or not, right now the fear was being quashed by seething anger.

“Something to say, boys?”

Sam and Dean looked at the woman in front of them; the woman now wiping vampire gore from her hand on to her pink sweater. She casually dropped the fire axe on to the floor in front of her; the floor which was newly decorated in blood, flesh and bone. Not the usual décor for a small town library, but at least it was vampire bits and not human. Dean cleared his throat.

“You can stop once you’ve taken the head off, just for future reference y’know.”

Dean trailed off and looked to his younger brother for help. Sam just shrugged, obviously not willing to get involved. The woman tilted her head to one side and Dean braced himself for a verbal assault.

“Well next time we’ll stick with plan A. You remember plan A? The one where you experienced hunters turn up on time and kill the vampire.”

The woman heaved a sigh and looked at her hands. She curled her lip in disgust.

“I’m going to try and clean this gunk off. Can you two get rid of Fangy?”

With that she wandered away in the direction of the ladies. Dean and Sam shared a look that involved raised eyebrows. They surveyed the various bits and pieces that until ten minutes ago had been a vampire.

“Grab a tarp from the car and gather the lumpy bits?” 

Sam suggested and got a nod in answer from his brother. Dean pulled the keys from his pocket and started towards the door. He turned and threw a furtive glance at the door of the bathroom before whispering to Sam.

“Do you think this is what Bobby meant when he called her a fire cracker?”

“Only if his definition of fire cracker means ‘Can turn a vampire into diced meat with an axe’, dude.”

Dean mulled it over for a second.

“I guess we should have expected her to be a little crazy. She does know Bobby after all.”

“Dean, do you ever worry about our idea of a little crazy?”

“Nope.”

With that the elder Winchester sauntered out of the door. Sam sighed and looked at the cooling ex-vampire.

“Just how many parts did she chop this guy into?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble written from a prompt on Let's Write - http://putthepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com/post/84666720981/she-brushed-her-bloody-hair-out-of-her-eyes
> 
> This is one of those pieces that started off heading in one direction and veered out of my control. Honestly, my fingers typed what they wanted with very little input from my brain. Ho-hum.


End file.
